Contigo
by atadalove
Summary: ¿Decidir o no decidirse? Ella tenía un motivo para acercarse a él, pero cada vez que lo hacía el valor se le iba. ¿Cómo le entregaría sus sentimientos si no tenía valor? Una noche de luna llena será el momento de entregar sus sentimientos y recibir otros.


****Hola... aquí vengo con otro historia Naruhina... la fecha es atrasada pero cuando terminé de hacer este shot ya se me había pasado la fecha y decidí escribirla en mi cumpleaños... Fue el **18 De Noviembre**, pero no pude publicarla hasta ahora.

Espero que la disfruten...

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes son de Masashi-sama... yo sueño con ellos... <strong>

**Clasificación A_ (Acto para todo público) :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Contigo<strong>

_"Aquí puedo permanecer siempre contigo… el viento es tibio y mis dedos pueden jugar en tu pelo"_

**_-10/Octubre… 6:45am-_**

-1…2…2 –Se cepillaba su larga cabellera negra azulada mientras tarareaba los números. Miraba atentamente una foto pegada a su espejo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente. Dejó de cepillarse el pelo y tomó la foto. –Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun. –Tras decir eso, besa la foto y suspira.

Después de unos minutos ya se encontraba lista para ir a clases pero antes de salir tomó una pequeña caja envuelta con un listón rojo. Sonrió. Hoy le daría el regalo personalmente y yo no como una anónima… hoy sería valiente.

Cada cumpleaños se decía que debía ser valiente y acercarse a él de forma natural. Ella y Naruto son amigos desde niños pero nunca pudo dejar de ser tan tímida al estar cerca de él. ¡No lo podía evitar! Sus ojos la hipnotizaban y al mirar sus labios se perdía… él era muy atractivo y producía un sinfín de sentimientos en ella que sentía que podía desmayarse a pocos pasos de él. Había momentos donde ellos estaban solos y el tiempo se perdía. A veces sentía que era más que su amiga por su mirada pero desechaba la idea. ¿Cómo podría enamorarse él de alguien como ella? Tan tímida.

Suspiró… no era momento de pensar en eso. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su amor platónico y hoy le daría el regalo personalmente… total, él es su amigo.

**_-10/Octubre… 7:25am-_**

(Tum tum tum)

Lo tenía frente a frente. ¿Cómo llegó a estar así? Recordaba que había entrado al salón y luego un golpe, el suelo fría y el rubio cumpleañero sobre ella. Él había gritado "Cuidado" y se había lanzado sobre ella.

-"Seguramente arruiné su broma" –Pensó y su corazón se agitó aún más al darse cuenta de que sus respiraciones chocaban

¡Nunca había estado tan cerca!, bueno… si, pero esto era increíble.

-¡Uzumaki! –Se escuchó un grito estrepitoso lleno de amenaza y el rubio se apresuró a levantarse. Hinata lo vio sudar frío.

-N-No es lo que piensas Neji. –Trató de excusarse pero Neji lo tomó del cuello… estaba irritado.

-¡Que no es lo que pienso! ¡Estabas sobre mi prima imbécil! ¡Sobre ella! –Recalcó. Hinata estaba roja al ver que todo el salón los miraba. Pocas veces ella era el centro de atención por el simple hecho de que Naruto la incluía en sus grupos o caían en situaciones muy… comprometedoras. Pero esta vez, casi se besan.

-¡Fue un accidente! Si no lo hacía ella, ahora mismo, estuviera llena de polvo. ¡La salvé! –Se excusó. Neji tuvo que admitir que era cierto pero…aun así, él tenía la culpa.

Soltó su cuello y Naruto se permitió respirar. Se había salvado.

-Sólo te salvaste por el día de hoy. Considéralo un regalo. –Se marchó ante la mirada del rubio.

-¿Un regalo?... pero si yo le gano en pelea. –Susurró. Desde que llegó, todos han estado raros con él y no entendía el por qué. Hoy era un día normal.

**_-10 de Octubre… 11:00am-_**

Lo intentó. Realmente lo intentó pero su timidez fue más fuerte. Ahora estaban en la hora de descanso y pensaba seriamente mandar el regalo como una anónima otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tímida? Ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir y ahí estaba… sola en el salón. Estaba deprimida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? –Ella dio un respingo al escucharlo. No lo sintió llegar y al alzar la mirada supo que él estaba demasiado cerca. Se puso de pie enseguida.

-N-No quise bajar. No tengo hambre. –Se alejó unos pasos. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces? –Lo vio reír nerviosamente. Y poner su mano tras la nuca.

-Quise alejarme un rato. Ellos no entienden que a veces quiero olvidar este día. Insisten mucho. –Tomó una silla y se sentó. Suspiró algo triste. –Ellos quieren celebrar mi cumple pero… yo no quiero celebrarlo. –Declaró. Hinata se asombró. Él había hablado con tanta tristeza que se le había encogido el corazón. -¿Cómo celebrarlo si fue a víspera de uno de mis cumpleaños que perdí a mis padres? –Su voz estaba triste.

Un día ante de cumplir 8 años, él había insistido tanto para ir a un evento deportivo y sus padres lo complacieron, pero, al salir de ese lugar ya era muy tarde y fueron atracados. El bandido les quitó todo lo de valor que traían y luego les disparó. Sus padres lo protegieron y esa fue la última vez que los vio con vida.

Hinata vio su mirada triste y apagada. Supo que su mente revivía esa tragedia que él mismo le había contado años atrás. Se acercó, lo tomó de la mano invitándolo a ponerse de pie y lo abrazó. Ella sabía lo que sentía pues, había perdido a su madre de forma familiar… insistió en salir y esa fue su última salida.

-No estás dolo Naruto-kun. –Le acarició el cabello y él la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Lo sé. Gracias por siempre estar presente para mí, Hinata. –Sentía la piel de Hinata en sus labios mientras hablaba y eso le gustaba. Ella le agradaba mucho y ciertamente le encantaba su compañía. Lo confortaba.

Desde que él y Hinata son amigos han compartido mucho y ella, cada cumpleaños, le regala su compañía, sus abrazos, sus sonrojos, su amor… si, amor. Sentía el amor que Hinata le brindaba y era muy diferente al amor de amigos que él recibía. Hinata era única y especial para él y en estos momentos es que él disfruta más de su compañía.

En ese preciso momento, con ellos abrazados y respirando el aroma del otro, el tiempo se detuvo. Cada quien se sentía cómodo y por un instante se olvidaron de todo hasta que la campana los interrumpió anunciando el final del receso. Se separaron y se miraron.

Naruto sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella… en ese instante, el salón empezó a llenarse de estudiantes y ellos volvieron a sus asientos.

Hinata suspiró frustrada pues, ni siquiera se acordó de darle el regalo a Naruto cuando estaban solos.

Perdió una perfecta oportunidad.

**_-10 de Octubre. 3:00pm-_**

-¡Genial Hinata! Volviste a ser la misma cobarde de siempre. –Se regañó en un susurro. Ya era hora de la salida y tristemente se dirigía a su casa.

-¡Hinata!... Espérame 'ttebayo. –Se escuchó a Naruto gritar y cuando ella se giró lo vio corriendo y agitando la mano en el aire.

Cuando él llegó junto a ella se tomó su tiempo para respirar.

-¿Te acompaño a casa Hinata-chan? –Dijo sonriendo y ella asintió consciente de la nueva oportunidad que tenía. Sencillamente la suerte estaba de su lado.

Caminaron por varios minutos en total silencio. Hinata se debatía mentalmente y al final llegó a una conclusión: ¡Era una cobarde!

Naruto la miraba de reojo. La veía algo indecisa entre sacar o no algo de su portalibros porque ella entraba y sacaba las manos. Sigilosamente se puso del otro lado aprovechando que ella mantenía la vista baja y entrecerrada. No pudo ver nada porque la mano de ella impedía ver con claridad.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –Ella lo miró preguntándose desde cuándo se puso de ese lado y ambos pararon de caminar.

-Estoy… un poco deprimida. Yo no pude. –Bajó la mirada.

-¿No pudiste qué, Hinata? –Ella le miró y suspiró internamente. ¿Qué no podía? ¡Pero si era su amigo! ¡Claro que podía hacerlo!

-Entregar algo… -Divisó su portalibros y sonrió. Este era el momento. –Naruto-kun…

-¡Naruto! –Gritó alguien interrumpiendo y al ver de quien se trataba Hinata bajaba la mirada triste. Otra vez perdía su oportunidad.

-"¡Genial!" –Exclamó llena de sarcasmo en su mente.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –Preguntó Naruto al verla frente a él. Entró sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón de forma despreocupada y con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que le interrumpieran de esa manera y más cuando estaba con Hinata.

-Te he estado llamando por el celular… ¿Se te olvidó que hoy nos toca la limpieza? –La expresión en la cara de Naruto le dio la respuesta. Sakura suspiró resignada… ese era Naruto. –Hoy no te escaparás… ¡Camina! –Lo arrastró por el brazo. Al parecer Sakura no había notado la presencia de Hinata pues, no la saludó ni se despidió y al parecer tampoco oía las quejas de Naruto mientras lo arrastraba por el brazo.

Hinata solo pudo verlos alejarse.

-¡Te llamo más tarde Hinata-chan! –Gritó Naruto en la distancia y acompañó a Sakura sin replicar.

Otra oportunidad que se le iba de las manos… definitivamente se había equivocado. La suerte no estaba de su lado.

**_-10 de Octubre. 7:10pm-_**

El tono de su celular era constante. Lo había escuchado anteriormente pero no podía responder y ahora que podía la llamada se cerraba. Para rematar la llamaban de un número privado.

Al dejar su celular sobre la cama, éste volvió a sonar y ella tomó la llamada.

-Buenas… -Dijo algo dudosa.

-¡Hinata! –Esa voz la conocía muy bien. -¿Por qué no tomaste antes la llamada?

-M-Me estaba duchando. –Respiró profundo para calmarse. Se ponía nerviosa cuando él la llamaba. -¿P-Para qué me llamabas Naruto-kun?

-Quiero invitarte a un lugar. Ahí podremos hablar sin interrupciones. –Ella se sonrojó. Eso parecía una cita. ¡Una cita con Naruto! -¿Hinata? –La voz de él la sacó del trance.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa. Por cierto… estoy bajo tu ventana. –ella se sorprendió. ¿Estaba aquí…? En su patio. Corrió a ver por su ventana con cuidado de que la toalla no se le callera. Lo comprobó. Él estaba ahí y lo vio sonrojarse un poco.

-Ahora bajo. –Cerró la llamada y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Quizás la suerte sí estaba de su lado.

30 minutos después estaban frente a un lugar hermoso. El río fluía tranquilamente y las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el cielo… el lugar era realmente bello.

-Aquí vengo cada vez que necesito pensar. La tranquilidad que aquí hay me ayuda mucho. –habló él y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

-Es un hermoso lugar. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

-Al contrario Hinata-chan. Soy yo el que debe agradecerte. –Eso la confundió. –Por estar a mi lado. Me gusta tu compañía. –Mientras decía eso miraba hacia el río y no notó lo roja que estaba ella. –Técnicamente, desde que nos conocimos me has regalado tu compañía y eso es lo que ha hecho que te convirtieras en alguien especial para mí Hinata-chan. –Dijo aun mirando el río pero Hinata pudo verle un leve sonrojo.

-¿S-Soy especial para ti? –Estaba muy asombrada ante esas palabras. Naruto asintió y luego la miró sonriéndole y Hinata tuvo el valor de terminar con su cobardía. De su pequeño bolso violeta sacó el regalo y aprovechando el momento lo extendió hacia él y sonrió. -¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun! –Lo vio asombrarse mientras tomaba el obsequio en sus manos.

Mientras él lo habría ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contenido de la cajita. Esperaba que le gustara.

Ella al principio no sabía qué elegir y al ver ese collar en la repisa le agradó mucho. Era un collar doble con el símbolo del ying y el yang. En la parte blanca tenía un sol que representaba el día y en la oscura una luna representando la noche. Sin objeción lo compró.

-Yo… Hinata-chan, no sé qué decir. –Era feliz. No entendía muy bien por qué Hinata le daba en su cumpleaños los regalos "Anónimamente" pero al parecer no sabía que Naruto reconocía su aroma a kilómetros y los regalos olían a ella. Pero ahora se lo daba personalmente y eso lo hacía feliz.

-En la tienda me dijeron que ese collar une sentimientos. –Empezó a jugar con sus dedos. –No sé si es verdad pero… me dijo que cuando dices el nombre de la persona a quién le das la otra parte de tu collar, esta te escucha y viceversa… pero sólo pasa en las noches de luna llena. Es como un collar mágico. –Explicó con la mirada agachada y mientras ella hablaba, Naruto se ponía la parte oscura del collar y con una sonrisa se acercó a Hinata a esta terminar de hablar.

-Hoy es noche de luna llena. ¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba? –Sin dejarla contestar le puso la otra parte del collar y la miró intensamente. –Cuando la luna salga, sabrás lo que siento siempre en este día. –Prometió y volvió su vista al cielo. La luna empezaba a salir.

-Yo ya sé lo que sientes en este día Naruto-kun. Además, tú nunca estás so…

-No Hinata. –La interrumpió. –Eso es lo que siento casi todos los días pero, en este día… después de que te conocí yo… no me siento tan sólo. No como antes. Tengo amigos para combatir esa soledad y además… te tengo a ti. Como te dije antes, eres especial para mí.

Él aún miraba el cielo esperando a que la luna terminase de salir. Hinata estaba tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Esa sonrisa… la sonrisa de Naruto. Hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa. Sentía como su corazón luchaba para salir y lo peor es que tenía unas grandes ganas de abrazarle fuertemente pero, no quería abrazarle como una amiga.

La luna terminó de salir y él cerró los ojos aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Contigo… yo me siento muy feliz Hinata. –Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados sorprendiéndola. –Y no sólo feliz… -Ella se sorprendió aún más al ver y sentir que él tomaba su mano. –También me siento amado y eso me gusta mucho. –Tras esas palabras, Hinata sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, su respiración se agitó y casi olvidaba cómo pestañear.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Naruto la miró aún con esa sonrisa y Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Sintió que él apretaba su mano.

-¿Tú que sientes al estar conmigo, Hinata? –No esperaba esa pregunta y su sonrojo fue evidente. Él aún no le soltaba la mano y el labio de ella temblaba al tratar de hablar. La voz no le salía y ver cómo él la miraba no le ayudaba. ¿Acaso esto era como una confesión?

_Cuando la luna salga, sabrás lo que siento siempre en este día._

Esas palabras… Naruto dijo que sentía amor y ella también lo sentía. Con confianza apretó su agarre y se llevó la mano de él a su pecho, donde estaba el corazón, mientras cerraba los ojos. Él, con la otra mano, le acarició la mejilla. Ya no necesitaban hablar más. Él comprendió su mudo lenguaje y sorpresivamente la besó.

Quizás el collar no ayudó o quizás sí, porque después de habérselo puesto se había decidido a no dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Quizás, después de todo, el collar si era mágico o quizás ya era el momento de estar juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>..Hasta el próximo one-shot...<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?... como se habrán dado cuenta, es sobre el cumpleaños de mi adorado Naruto Uzumaki (Pronto Namikaze)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y aunque no pude publicarla en mi cumpleaños, aquí está la historia...

BYE...


End file.
